1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly, to secured communication between a host system and a legacy device.
2. Related Art
Users of serial devices often have the need to remotely communicate with host computing systems (for example, a personal computer, a set top box, laptop computer, notebook computer or any other computing device, collectively referred to as a “PC” throughout this specification) to extend the distance between the devices and their hosts beyond that provided using, for example, an RS232 cable. The desired remote distance may span the length of an office building or even a continent.
Access to remote serial devices has been limited, since it was often necessary to physically connect a computer or PC to the serial device to download data. Fortunately, the advent of the Internet/network computing provided a method for providing remote communications. A demand arose to Internet enable older serial devices (may also be referred to as “legacy devices”) by creating products that have a serial port and an Ethernet port, and which can accept data from the legacy devices and send the data over the Internet. Legacy devices may include a stand-alone vending machine, a microwave, a dishwasher or any other device that lacks basic computing ability. Alternatively, legacy devices can include devices that require significant computing capabilities, such as a FAX machine, a copier, a printer and the like.
Today the creation of device server technology in embedded systems allows users to place legacy serial devices on to Ethernet networks, and thus, the Internet, with minimal effort and with limited knowledge of networking on the part of the user.
Unfortunately, the Internet has proved to be a risky place to operate; especially when transferring sensitive data. Security has become a necessity for legacy serial devices operating over the Internet.
Many consumer applications and legacy serial devices are designed to communicate via a local serial communication port (a “COM” port) on a PC and are therefore network incompatible, without extensively rewriting or otherwise replacing the communications applications to make the legacy serial devices network intelligent. These applications also do not have the means to secure data.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient, low cost system and method for providing secured communication with a legacy device without altering legacy device drivers or the applications that are designed to communicate with legacy devices.